


red like roses

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pining, Young Love, implied affairs, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone had loved her once. God knows Cheryl ruined that like she ruined her family name, any trust she'd ever earned, and any chance of redemption she'd ever had.But Polly Cooper saw more than just a rich, spoiled bratty girl. Polly had seen the real Cheryl Blossom, the shy yet bold, sweet girl inside. Cheryl thought that took talent.





	

Someone had loved her once. God knows Cheryl ruined that like she ruined her family name, any trust she'd ever earned, and any chance of redemption she'd ever had.

But Polly Cooper saw more than just a rich, spoiled bratty girl. Polly had seen the _real_  Cheryl Blossom, the shy yet bold, sweet girl inside. Cheryl thought _that_ took talent. 

That was part of the reason she loved Polly. Though, then again, she loved _everything_ about Polly. Her hair, her voice, her eyes, her smile that could melt the devil's heart, her body, her loving attitude, her kisses, the list went on and on. 

 

Cheryl was proud to have been Polly's first "young love." Because, young love is precious, and Cheryl still keeps that excited, nervous, warm feeling in her heart. Two years before Jason's death, the two would hide out in Cheryl's room, cuddled together on her ridiculously luxurious bed, whispering sweet nothings to each other, and making promises they couldn't keep.

Cheryl had also been Polly's first kiss. Cheryl; had been mocking Polly and her sister, Betty, in the halls, (The two had agreed to keep the whole Coopers vs. Blossoms act for the sake of their parents finding out.) Which resulted in serious sexual tension, and some lines being crossed. Cheryl knew she went too far when she called Polly a "thirsty lesbo looking for some action," but this was high school, and if one isn't a bitch, they aren't on top. Polly gasps, her eyes watering, the blonde clearly shocked her lover would out such a personal insecurity of hers,Cheryl knew how confused she was about her sexuality, and within seconds, she runs off. Cheryl had dismissed the cheerleading squad, and when she was sure no one was looking, she runs to the bleachers, Polly's usual hiding spot. She really knows she messed up when Betty tells her Polly went _home_. Polly hated her house. If she was that upset, that hurt, and Cheryl was the cause of it, she knew she had to do something. It takes quite the skill to climb up to the third floor using the sad excuse for a ladder the Coopers had, but she manages to do it, with a rose, a little stuffed bear with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck, and a box of Polly's favorite chocolates. Cheryl's still shocked to this day she didn't fall or drop the gifts. Or both. But the look on Polly's face when she sees Cheryl tap on her window is so happy, so touched, that Cheryl would climb up that rickety ladder again and again just for that look. Polly walks over, opening her window and Cheryl somehow smoothly leaps dow into Polly's bedroom without dropping anything. Then again, she's Cheryl Blossom. She hands the blushing blonde the gifts, and apologizes over and over, and goes on and on about how much Polly means to her, until Polly giggles and grabs her, pulling her in for a kiss. Cheryl didn't now she could feel fireworks till that very moment. 

 

Cheryl was also Polly's first time. Oh, how Cheryl cherished that moment. They'd been at the drive in, in the back of Cheryl's car, making out and not paying attention to the movie as usual. Cheryl had stopped where they usually did, roaming hands and hickeys, but Polly had simply smirked and pulled her back down, whispering "Take me, Cherrie." Cheryl had been so slow and gentle that Polly had to keep urging her to speed up, and prove she wasn't made of glass. They'd spent hours in that car, far after the movie ended, lips on skin, fingers tangled in hair, and whimpers and whispers of encouragement filling the otherwise silent car. 

 

It was paradise, being with Polly Cooper, the girl of her dreams, yet she'd ruined it. She'd ruined it by having an affair none other than Josie Mccoy, who'd been pining after her band mate, Valerie, at the time. Cheryl was a great distraction for Josie's feelings, and Josie, well, she was charming, and had that mischievous glint in her eyes. Cheryl had hated herself for it, especially when Josie had ended it, claiming her feelings for her band mate were getting in the way. When Polly finds out, she's devastated, and unapproachable altogether. Before Cheryl knows it, Polly walks into school with her arm linked around her dear brother Jason's arm. Cheryl was sick to her stomach every time she saw them.

When Polly's sent off to who knows where, Cheryl knows it could very well be her fault, and she stays awake every night, hoping Polly would be at her window. She never comes. 

When Jason dies, Cheryl is officially, painfully alone. She has no one who loves her, and she knows it's all her fault. 

 

The day of Polly's search party, Cheryl notices Josie and Valerie brushing hands and shoulders. Later on that day, she sees Valerie leaning her head on the girl's shoulder, and whispering something to Josie that makes her, Josie McCoy, blush. Cheryl can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Josie got the girl, while Cheryl lost her.

When she sees Polly again in Pop's, after hearing she'd run away, Cheryl wants to tackle her to the ground and shower the blonde with kisses, but she knows she can't do that, at least infront of everyone. So when Polly takes her hand, and gives her a loving smile, Cheryl hopes, Cheryl prays that maybe, just maybe, a small part of Polly Cooper still loves her. 


End file.
